xanafandomcom-20200214-history
Yeva Chelki's NPCs and Family Tree
Information on Yeva Chelki that doesn't fit in her primary wiki article. NPCS Immediate & Extended Family Artaxiad Chelki • PB: Kadir Inanir • 51 years old, father of Lale, Yeva, and Anahit. • Traditional, in some ways that don't entirely suit witchcraft; this may be why his power has waned. • He does mean well, but still: he'll always value those old laws first. Takouhi Şimşek Chelki • PB: Gulsen Bubikoglu • Deceased for the past nine years; mother of Lale, Yeva, and Anahit. • Infamous, in some circles, as a competent witch, swordswoman, and crack shot. Killed in battle. • HBIC didn't exist as a moniker when she was alive, but it should have. Lale Chelki • PB: Songul Oden • 31 years old, presently unmarried, but engaged to Sarmen Minassian. • The oldest, the peacemaker, and the most accepting of her role within the family. A little uptight, but she's loyal to her family. • She's also turning into kind of a hilarious bridezilla with all this wedding planning. Anahit Chelki • PB: Yasemin Allen • 16 years old, presently unmarried, as she's...you know, sixteen, and it's 2010. • Although she's a sassy little thing, she's unusually weak in terms of power, which worries her family. • It does mean she gets greater freedom than her sisters, though, and is more Westernized. Sarmen Minassian • PB: Burak Hassi • 34 years old, presently unmarried, but engaged to Lale. • An accomplished businessman with all the trustworthiness that implies. (Read: not much.) • He and Yeva don't really get along (...long, messed-up story), but try, for Lale's sake. Aram Chelki • PB: Ali Sen • Deceased for the past four years; father of Artaxiad and Ziazan. • A smart guy who knew when to keep his mouth shut, including his wife's lineage- he loved her, after all. Died in his sleep. • He was close to Yeva, though she was often away at school, and they wrote frequently. Arousyag Der Sarkisian Chelki • PB: Filiz Akin • Deceased for the past eighteen years; mother of Artaxiad and Ziazan. • Her mother was French, which was an extremely big secret back in the day- the two met after her father briefly fled Armenia for France. • She wrote a number of books on witchcraft, most of which are still kept in Isobel House. Ziazan Chelki Grigorian • PB: Nebahat Cehre • 54 years old, mother of Gayane and Antranig. • Polished and brassy, a little bit mutton-dressed-as-lamb, though she keeps her traditional sensibilities about her. • She and her daughter have kind of a pageant-mom/child relationship, which explains some things. Avedis Grigorian • PB: Sener Sen • 57 years old, father of Gayane and Antranig. • A reasonable old guy, he'd say. He drinks and smokes a lot but somehow manages to stay in surprisingly spry health. • He also tells a lot of really insane stories you're not sure you believe- the man spins tales, for sure. Gayane Grigorian • PB: Yasemine Ergene • 26 years old, presently unmarried, though that's not unusual. • She's kind of bitter about life in general, and doesn't get along with her "new line" cousins all that well, being from the older, fading group. • She does, however, have a serious talent for photography, and has been showcased in many major venues. Antranig Grigorian • PB: Serhat Tutumluer • 29 years old, father of Yenovk. • As Gayane's older brother and the Chelki's cousin, he's relatively protective, when he's around. • He also adores his wife to bits, and can't even pretend he's not completely whipped. Siroun Nazaretian Grigorian • PB: Asli Enver • 27 years old, mother of Yenovk. • Good-natured but not too strong in constitution; she's a good mother, though, and is happy with being a housewife. • She'd like to have more children, but isn't sure if her health is entirely up to it. Yenovk Grigorian • PB: Kerimhan Duman • 8 years old, and the child of Antranig and Siroun. • As the only child around, he's terribly spoiled, but also intensely curious about smaller kids. • He likes to consider himself a Grown Man and gets protective of his second-cousins and aunt around strangers. Levent Şimşek • PB: Cuneyt Arkin • Deceased for the past twenty years, and the father of Takouhi. • A former military man (on the rebellious side), he was, in fact, just mortal, as the magical line was carried through his wife's side entirely. • But he handled it pretty well, and made sure his only daughter knew how to defend herself mundanely, too. Sahiba Barzani Şimşek • PB: Turkan Soray • Deceased for the past twenty years, and the mother of Takouhi. • A famous beauty in her remote village, once upon a time, she was sometimes calculating in how she used her looks. • She also knew a lot about their lore, and advised her daughter to be on the lookout for a woman called Al-Ankaa. Friends & Enemies & More Paulina Howsham • PB: Ali Liebert • 25 years old, unmarried and happily childless, thank you. • Comes from a big family out of Swansea, and moved to Cardiff to establish her independence; works as a bartender. • Yeva's best friend, as they accommodate each other's quirks, though Paulina is not yet aware Yeva's include "witchcraft". Kirsty Dawkins • PB: Nora-Jane Noone • 23 years old, unmarried and childless. • A local hipster-scenester girl who's none too friendly to other women around, considering herself "one of the boys". • And her newest BFF has plans for her to basically become his next minion, unfortunately. Jack Meredith • PB: Noah Segan • 27 years old, unmarried and childless. • A well-liked local musician who also happens to be a low-level demon, trying to climb the ranks by exerting influence over media. • His band is called Hermetica. He's a real subtle guy, but he doesn't have to be, in that crowd. Volkan Şahin • PB: Mehmet Akin Alakurt • 29 years old, unmarried, and childless. • A talented, up-and-coming Turkish boxer with whom Yeva had a relationship when she went to school in London. • He's the 'gentle giant' sort, but not quite on Yeva's level intellectually- they still speak and write, but she can't let her family know she had a boyfriend. Delcine Acosta • PB: Natalia Oreiro • 26 years old, unmarried but in a committed relationship with a woman named Victoria McFarlin. • Yeva's former roommate and her closest friend in London, who helped her become somewhat acclimated to living on her own. • She is a teacher at a small primary school, and currently owns no less than seven cats. and... the neighbors I AM SO LAZY Family Tree tbd